


Like A Playground Menace

by intothemidnightblue



Series: Musicbox [7]
Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Songfic, Why Did I Write This?, the world may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemidnightblue/pseuds/intothemidnightblue
Summary: Young and menace, two sides of the same coin.





	Like A Playground Menace

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my last smut for a while, I've lost track of if it's for practice or just because I'm filthy. I'm writing some longer fics which I won't start posting until they are closer to being finished. I'm afraid if I post them I won't finish them ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_We've gone way too fast for way too long_

_And we were never supposed to make it half this far_

 

"See you around _Flash_."

They did see each other around, rather soon actually. Saints and Sinners was crawling comfortably and Len was just enjoying the twisted company when his sharp eyes caught the figure of the Flash before he even registered the body as Barry Allen. Len snorted, now that he knew, he didn't know how he hadn't figured out it sooner. Barry Allen was the Flash and there had never been more of a truer statement uttered.

Barry strolled over to him with a confident gait, he was in a Star Labs sweatshirt and jeans, windswept hair indicating he ran here. Len watched him sit, raising a quizzical eyebrow when Barry stole his drink and downed it all. "Need the calories, I didn't eat lunch today," Barry explained easily. "Whatever you say kid, next one's on you," Len shrugged, "what brings you here anyway, this doesn't seem like your kind of hangout." "Surely I can just check up on my favourite Rogue without ulterior motive?" Barry pouted playfully. "Favourite, huh? Hartley'll be upset, he was gunning for that title and you're just his type." Barry's cheeks pinked, but his cocky attitude didn't falter, "oh yeah, so what's your type?" Of course that's what he latched on to. Two could play this game, whatever this game was. Len leaned over the table, bringing them close enough to where Len could physically feel the excess energy pouring off Barry in his excitement. That was all the confirmation he needed, "it's the one thing we agree on." They were so close, close enough to kiss, then in a crack they were in the alleyway outside the bar doing exactly that as if it was a battle, and for them it was. There was an electric fight for dominance, neither giving in, just taking. Len was losing fast as Barry had him pressed up on the wall vibrating into him. " _More_ ," The words slipped from Len's lips before he could stop it. Barry complied willingly, music fueling their movements as it travelled from the bar to the streets. Barry had his hand down Len's pants as the other was pressing dirty filthy kisses into Barry's porcelain skin.

 

_And I lived so much life, lived so much life_

_I think that God is gonna have to kill me twice_

_Kill me twice like my name was Nikki Sixx_

_I woke up in my shoes again, but somewhere you exist singing,_

 

_Oops, I did it again,_

_I forgot what I was losing my mind about_

_I only wrote this down to make you press rewind_

_And send a message I was young and a menace_

 

Barry was taking, taking, taking from Leonard. He had the older man's cock in his throat vibrating along his dick and drinking down everything as Len came. It was quick and dirty, but it felt like eternity. Len pulled the other up into another suffocating make out session, tasting himself on Barry's tongue as he brought the other to climax with just his hand. He wanted more, more, more, but there wasn't time. Barry was gone in a flash, leaving Len ruined in an alleyway wondering if this would end with him waking up next to a stranger still whispering Barry's name like a mantra.

 

_Woke up on the wrong side of reality_

_And there's a madness that's just coursing right through me_

_And as far as the time, far as the time_

_Not sure I'm there yet but I'm certain I've arrived_

 

The next time was much darker. It was after Ferris Air, Barry just whisked them both away to wherever looked the most deserted, this time it was an abandoned factory building a few miles away, he had switched his suit off completely, leaving everyone else in the dark as to where he had taken Cold. "I don't like being used," Barry's voice was dark, dark enough that it put Len on edge. "Your desperate display of strength meant nothing though, not when I already know how much you want me to be the one to use you. You want me to take you, I remember you begging me to fuck you, it was beautiful." Barry reminisced, "I want to here you beg for it again. Tell me you're my bitch, my cold-hearted whore." He had Len backed into the corner, quite literally. His feather light fingers ghosted over Len's bottom lip as they both shared a lust-filled stare. It was too hot, they were wearing too many clothes. Barry captured Len's lips in an almost too gentle kiss for someone practically ripping both their clothes off. Len brought his hands around Barry's now naked waist while the other was trailing hands to his nipples. Obscene, wanting breaths filled the silent air, as both got caught between wanting something _now_ and wanting something _more_.

 

_Oops, I did it again,_

_I forgot what I was losing my mind about_

_I only wrote this down to make you press rewind_

_And send a message I was young and a menace_

 

Before long, Barry had flashed them over to a table deemed clean enough. Len was bent over the table with Barry's dick vibrating against the cleft of his ass as the younger male showered him in kisses. There was a kindness about it, but there was no love in the act, like an apology for what Barry wanted to do to him.

Eventually, fingers were thrust into Len's mouth as he sucked and licked greedily. When Barry's fingers were coated as good as they were going to get, he brought them down and vibrated right at Len's entrance. One finger was slowly pressed in as Len was transported to heaven. It hurt a bit, sure, but the speedy vibrations along with the the speedforce that always trailed around Barry helped him onto a second finger, as Barry brushed against his prostate over and over until Len hadn't even registered the third finger. Pleasure filled sounds echoed delightfully around the room empty save the two of them. Len was pleading now for more, to be filled with Barry's cock he wanted everything. He ground against the fingers fucking his ass spreading him so wide yet he never got Barry's cock as he came in his hand. "We're nowhere near done," Barry promised. Len was about to protest, but was quickly shut up by Barry's speed as he was whisked around and on the ground in front of Barry's cock. "You were so pretty begging for my cock, I can't deny you anything." Barry moaned as he thrust passed Len's lips, which parted eagerly. Len let him set his own pace, fucking into Len's mouth, not enough to choke him, only pushing it farther when Len did. Eventually he let Len take over, loving the way Len was so eager to please. Len kept Barry's sultry gaze with one of equal intensity. He did everything he could to please Barry, hands fondling his balls as he choked himself on Barry's member. Len was already half hard again and Barry was near completion. Before Barry had come, he hand pulled Len off his cock, stroking himself to completion as he used his strength and speed to get Len back with his stomach pressed against the table, bent over and ready for him. He came on Len's ready ass, using the slick as extra lubricant before sheathing himself completely into Len with little warning.

Len screamed in pleasure, which completely drowned out the pain. Barry was just seated in him as they both panted for breath. Before long, Len was pushing against Barry, asking for more, pleading for Barry to fuck him, to use him. Barry complied, as the wet sounds of sex filled the room until bothered spent after riding out one of the best orgasms they had ever experienced.

Barry had stayed long enough to clean up the bone-tired Len. They dressed slowly, spending more time kissing and nipping at each other than actually getting dressed. Of course, when it was over they were gone. Len was flashed back to his motorcycle with Barry nowhere to be seen.

 

_If I am off the deep end_

_I'm just here to become the best yet_

_I'm just here for the psych assessment_

_I'm just here for the, for the..._

_Fall_

 

The next time was before Len was off to be a Legend. They had played around earlier than that, but this was the first time they finally allowed some semblance of broken emotion into their time together.

"Let me take your control, just this once," Len breathed into gently parted lips. There was a small nod and a calm gaze filled with curious apprehension as Len reached over to grab some cuffs he stole specifically made to dampen meta powers. "Will you let me put these on you?" Len asked hopefully. Barry nodded again, but Len didn't make any move until Barry his verbal agreement. "Yes, I... I trust you," Barry spoke lightly. "Good, because tonight I need you to. I promise I'll make you feel so good, I'll make it so good for you," Len nuzzled into Barry's neck placing playful kisses there before slipping the handcuffs on Barry. He was hooked to the headboard, testing his movement slightly. The tug of the cuffs filled Barry with a craving, a craving he didn't understand yet. "Yes, you look so good laid out for me, spread out on your back like that. I love it, Barry you are intoxicating." Len praised as he ran his hands along the smooth skin marred only by fresh hickeys and bite marks. Barry shivered, a hint of speedforce slipping in, but barely. "I don't, Len I trust you but I don't like being without my powers," Barry admitted carefully. "If you feel too uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop immediately," Len promised him through comforting kisses. "Ah, okay," Barry arched into Len's touch as he played with the younger man's nipples.

Len knew he was in love. He knew it since Christmas. He knew Barry could never love him back but it didn't matter. Len wasn't one to settle down so it's not like that bothered him.

Barry was in love as well, he knew it as soon as the newspaper changed, separating Iris from him once more. This time, it was okay because he had moved on. He was in love with Len. It probably happened after Ferris Air. He had been looking to punish Len, punish himself or at least lose themselves in pleasure and erase all the pain. Tie them together selfishly so Len would know who he belongs to. What it turned into was Barry looking from the worst side of Len to his best in the span of an hour and every step of the way he found himself falling. He was upset because he trusted Len with more than his secret, but his body, his pleasure, his desire for the older man and when one domino falls, it takes the rest with it.

Len was at Barry's cock, bringing him to release easily before stroking him to yet another finish and then teasing the man into begging for his dick and a third release on just the two fingers, then three and even four before they both finished spectacularly, crying each other's names, voicing pleasures and cries of bliss.

"Let me love you tonight," Barry whispered as they lay in bed. Len had released him so Barry could clean them with his super speed. They both had tangled themselves in the other as they realized just how far they had gone. "I'll love you until my last breath, Scarlet." Len promised sadly. Their last kiss was bittersweet with emotions they held back and words they left unspoken. "Come back to me," Barry begged. Len's response was a mouth on his cock.

 

_We've gone way too fast for way too long_

 

 

_"He died a hero."_

_"A legend."_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments let me know you want to see more.  
> or talk to me on tumblr  
> lockewoodandco.tumblr.com


End file.
